


Taken

by Savvy_Angel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Bitterness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, England is bitter and lonely, Fighting, Impression of Soldiers, Kidnapping, Multi, Navy, Pirates, Post American Revolution, drafting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savvy_Angel/pseuds/Savvy_Angel
Summary: They say,/The price of my war is not a price that they are willing to pay/Insane/You cheat with the French/Now I am fighting with France and with Spain/I am so blue/I thought that we made an arrangement when you went away/You were mine to subdue/Well, even despite our estrangement/I got a small query for you:What comes next?/You've been freed/Do you know how hard it is to lead?/You're on your ownAwesome...wow/Do you have a clue what happens now?Oceans rise/Empires fall/It's much harder when it's all your callAll alone/Across the sea/When your people say they hate you/Don't come crawling back to me!You're on your own...-Hamilton





	

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pLaCCgqJ07Y  
> Thanks for reading and for your support! Enjoy the story. Hamiltalia!  
> -Savvy_Angel

     All was silent as the large ship loomed suddenly from the mists. Creaking quietly, seemingly abandoned, she breezed into the harbour, driven by a dead wind.  Rising like a ghost from the shadows, she glided eerily and derelict through the jet black waters gracefully, prowling through the port like a cat. Everything was still and quiet, muffled by the darkness that surrounded. Torches burned, offering licking tongues of light, and reflecting into the water, making it glitter and flash, as if it too, were aflame. The shadows cast by the torches were deep and ominous, and in reality, only served to make the water look deep and dangerous.

     From far off, a breeze ghosted through the dead forest of empty masts. It twirled through the port, shifting, dancing; stirring things to life with its unearthly presence. Off in the distance, a little merchant craft bobbed up and down on the increasingly agitated water. Tied to her jetty firmly, she, nor her crew could ever guess the misfortune that lay ahead of them. The night was too peaceful, too still to harbor mal-intent. The crew all slept comfortably and soundly, oblivious to the lethal threat lurking just meters away. Silently, the wind shifted ever so slightly, and the ship made an abrupt, yet frighteningly accurate turn, it’s long spar finding its target and halting there, like a needle pointed north, or a hound sniffing for fox. 

     Meanwhile, a lone apparition appeared on the deck of the ghost ship. Mist shrouded his lithe figure, transfiguring him into a creature of the night. Eyes slitted in ferocity, he watched his quarry mercilessly, no regret accompanying what he knew would happen tomorrow. In anticipation, his tongue snuck out from the corner of his lips, where he bit it in concentration. Nothing brought the predator more joy than hunting his prey. Sinfully, bitterly joyful, he chuckled now, lips curling in a smile to match the twisted soul that resided within his being. He threw his head back, scornfully mocking the stupidity and carelessness of his quarry. As quickly as it had come, the derelict drifted back out to sea, still carrying its lone passenger. Still, he laughed, his warped and stinging heart cracking in his chest. Oh, how they would suffer.


End file.
